Johnny Test: NHNY Book 3: Which Witch?
by Agang11
Summary: This is my first crossover. Basically, Aran's little sister, who's also Aros's twin sister, comes home from Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test or Harry Potter.**

NHNY Book 3

Chapter 1

Portal 9 ¾

It was a busy day at New York International Airport. Practically everyone at the airport was either going somewhere, or coming home. Everyone except the 5 teenagers walking through security.

Johnny, Susan, and Mary Test had come to the airport with Aran and Aros King to meet Aran and Aros's sister (who, if you don't recall, stays in England for the summer, and New York with her brothers for the rest of the year) and take her back home to the Plaza.

"So which gate is she arriving at?" asked Susan, "Gate A3? gate B12? Which one is it?"

"She's not arriving by plane," replied Aran, "she's arriving by train."

After a brief confused expression from Susan, Aran exclaimed "Here we are!"

Aran was pointing at a brick column with a badly written sign saying "be a WIZ ARD transPORT ALl luggage TO PLATFORM 9, ¾ of an hour before your flight takes off."

"Is that sign _supposed_ to be written like that?" asked Mary, "I mean seriously, how do you misspell **AND**?"

But Aran wasn't listening. He walked up to the column, knocked on the sign three times, and said "Party of five picking up Alexis King at King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾." Then he said, "Now do what I do." and he walked right through the column. Aros (who has done this for the past 4 years) then followed.

The others were extremely confused, but followed Aran and Aros through the wall, onto a train platform; Platform 9 ¾!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Witch and I

The platform was bustling with activity. Parents were rushing to see their kids as they got off the huge, red train. Owls were hooting, kids were saying goodbye to their friends, people were jumping into fireplaces with green fire while others ran through walls. Meanwhile, Johnny, Susan, and Mary were as confused as ever.

"What's going on?" asked Johnny as someone's runaway owl pecked him on the head.

Finally it was Aros's turn to explain (since all Aran actually knew about all of this was how to get in and out). "Basically, my twin sister, who's also Aran's little sister, Alexis is enrolled for summer courses at Hogwarts, a magical school for growing witches and wizards. At Hogwarts she's able to learn and practice special magical skills, such as potion crafting, charms, and transfiguration, away from the prying eyes of 'muggles' (the wizard word for normal humans). She just ended her 4th year and now we're here to pick her up, and take her back to New York."

Susan and Mary (mostly Susan) didn't believe what Aros said whatsoever, but Johnny was excited to meet Alexis. "What's she like?" asked Johnny, "Is she single?"

"Well," replied Aran, "picture Aros, but as a girl and with magical powers. And no, she has a boyfriend who lives here in England."

"What's his name?" asked Johnny, jealous that he didn't have a magical girlfriend.

"I'm pretty sure his name is James Potter. Ha, what a stupid name!" replied Aros, "He's supposed to be the one of some famous wizard's sons."

Then they all heard a girls voice yell "Aran! Aros! I'm over here!"

They all turned and saw a girl, who looked about 14 years old, with dark brown hair, and freckles on her face. She was holding a cage with a Barn Owl in it, and was standing next to a boy with jet black hair and handsome, brown eyes.

"Hey Alexis!" Aran exclaimed as they walked towards them, "And this must be James."

"Yep," replied Alexis, "We were just waiting for his Dad to show up. See ya' later James," she kissed him on the cheek, "and don't forget to write."

After they were all through the portal and in the airport again Alexis asked "So who are all these people?" She pointed to Johnny, Susan, and Mary.

"They're Johnny, Susan, and Mary Test," replied Aran pointing to each in turn, "They're all staying with us at the Plaza."

"So, Alexis," said Susan, "Aros tells us that you're '_magic._' Care to demonstrate?"

"Sure," Alexis replied, "I'll show you when we get home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" yelled Alexis as a shining, silver Lemur jumped from Alexis's wand. Everyone was back in room 2004 at the Plaza Hotel, and at the moment Alexis was proving she was magic to Susan and Mary.

"Okay, fine," said Mary as the Lemur checked her hair for ticks, "I believe you."

"Well I don't!" exclaimed Susan, who was trying very hard to convince herself that the silver Lemur wasn't real, "It's probably just a hologram!"

"Well while 'Little Miss Science' tries to figure out how I made my Patronus appear," said an exasperated Alexis, "I brought you two," she pointed at Aran and Aros, "a few souvenirs." She started pulling stuff out of her suitcase, "For Aros I brought some 'Weasly's Wizard Wheezes' and some candy from Honeydukes." Aros practically attacked the two sacks of items for him, "And for Aran, I managed to swipe a few rare potion ingredients from Professor Slughorn, and a sack of candy from Honeydukes." She handed another two sacks to Aran.

Right about then Alexis's pet Barn Owl, named Diana, flew through the window with some letters tied to her leg.

"Awesome," exclaimed Alexis as she rifled through the letters, "it looks like James got my letter." She read the letter. "Darn it, he's staying at Hogwarts with his dad again. Which means he can't visit."

"Gee," exclaimed Johnny sarcastically (he was still jealous), "what a tragedy."

"But on the bright side," continued Alexis, "he said he'd write me at least once a week."

"Gee," murmured Johnny, "what a tragedy."

"Hey, how does that owl-delivery-thing work?" asked Mary.

"It's easy," explained Alexis, "the owls can find anyone, no matter where they are. All you have to do is write a letter, tie it to the owl's leg, and tell it who to find."

"Do you think I could borrow your owl," asked Susan, "so I can send a letter to _Gil Nexdor_?"

"Only," replied Alexis slyly, "if you say that you believe in magic."

Now Susan was really in a tough situation. She had to either give up writing Gil a very passionate love letter (gross), or her dignity. She finally made a decision. "I believe in magic." said a disgusted Susan, "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick."

After she was done puking in the bathroom, Susan sent the letter (with flowers and candy) to Gil.

"Five bucks says Gil won't understand any words in the letter." said Johnny to Aros.

"It's a bet." Aros replied.


	4. Epiloque

Epilogue

"Thank you for the flowers and candy, girl whose name escapes me at the moment, but I couldn't understand anything you wrote. Signed Gil Nexdor."

It was early Saturday morning and Susan was reading Gil's letter back. "OH COME ON!" she yelled once she was finished. After Susan was done ranting, Aros handed Johnny a five dollar bill.

"Look on the bright side sis," said Johnny, "at least he thanked you for the flowers and candy."

"YOU ARE SUCH A…" screamed Susan at Johnny. Fortunately, she never finished her sentence because Alexis cast a silencing charm on her.

At the moment, everyone was enjoying breakfast in the Plaza's grand dining room, where everyone was staring at the strange red-headed girl jumping up and down mouthing every curse word known to man (and even some that weren't).

"Just give it a rest, Susan," exclaimed Aros with a mouthful of bacon, "so Gil doesn't know who you are, so he likes your own brother more than you, so he'll probably never love you…" He never finished that sentence (Susan had knocked him out cold).

"Any-who," said Aran, who was trying to fill the awkward silence, "school starts on Monday…" He never finished his sentence either (Johnny knocked him out cold).

Well, that was truly a magical story. What happens to everyone during the school year? Will Susan ever truly believe in magic? Will Gil Nexdor ever remember Susan's name? Stay tuned to find out more!

-Agang11


End file.
